


under the water (we die)

by kakinaa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Miraculous Ladybug, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Multi, a liddol bit of fluff ig, dronwing?, for the kunil nation, gowon as papillon, i mean i tried, it made me sad but i swear its god, kun as rena rouge, taeil as chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakinaa/pseuds/kakinaa
Summary: Kun, fight, survive.Those three words dictated his life for the past weeks. Months. Years. He feels so tired every time, but the will to save everyone is stronger than that.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	under the water (we die)

_ Under the water, we can't breathe we can't breathe _

Taeil's chest felt tight. Breathing was becoming harder and harder, even in this beautiful city he so loved. The sky was turning darker every time he looked at it, he's starting to think he's becoming crazy. The clouds were nowhere to be seen, it's been weeks he hadn't seen them. Weeks … or months ? It felt like years. 

Kun was fight probably, it's been hours. Taeil needed to breathe, to sleep, so his partner told him to rest on a roof, far away from the mess. They will probably find him sooner or later, it didn't matter. He was still laying down, thinking of what caused all of this. His mind couldn't pick the exact moment. Hyuck, Mark, Johnny, GoWon, Olivia. He could only see them in his mind, not wanting to work properly. 

Kun, fighting, survive.

Those three words dictated his life for the past weeks. Months. Years. He feels so tired every time, but the will to save everyone is stronger than that. His bond to Kun is stronger than that. He won't leave him alone, nor his members. He knew Kun's identity for a while now, they used their power so much, it was only a part of the story. They made out that night in an abandoned apartment, to try to forget all of this. Gowon, Olivia. Olivia. That's where it started. But why again ?

They were fighting for such a long time now. Defeating the evils sent to them, as quickly as possible, to prepare themselves for the next wave. Sometimes, before, they held hands while fighting. It wasn't possible now. They were too tired, too exhausted. Time felt unreal. Day and night weren't even existing anymore. Just a pitch black sky, the only light coming from the rare stars that appeared sometimes, and mostly from the street lights. Thankfully, electricity was still on for the most part of the city. 

Kun came back. He was pretty injured. Taeil didn't even got up. He wanted to cry. How can you be used to this. To see your lover hurted? He couldn't even do anything, except worsening the situation. He was destruction, cataclysm. He wasn't supposed to repair things, to make everything better. Kun detransformed right next to him. He sighed, voice breaking down and tears falling down. 

"I finished this wave. Another one will surely come later."

He talked to him like they were soldiers. He noticed that recently. No more joke, no more flirt, no more sass. It was their brand. Joking about the easy fight, the bad weather or the ugly villains they had to de-evilized. 

_ Under the water, we are alone _

Taeil looked at Kun. He looked at him, his face, his tired eyes and strong breathes to calm down. His bloody running nose because of the fight, of the cold. His scar, right under his brow. Taeil turned his body to him, gently caressing his face. That's the only thing he could give him right now. Love. But Love doesn't heal you, Love doesn't give you hope. Hope… Taeil needed some. He always had hope. But it was fading more and more with each fight. He had to keep some, to give it to Kun. To give it to his partner, his lover, his will to fight. They were alone. If it weren't for each other, they would be dead by now. Everyone was evacuated before this mess, this disaster. A disaster. That was surely the most correct word to describe this. But what caused it? 

Kun smiled faintly at him. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Taeil asked in return. They weren't responsible for this. Not completely, for sure.

"I'm not strong enough. We're not strong enough. We can't continue like this."

For a slight moment, Taeil thought he was talking about their relationship. Then he remembered the hell they were living in as of right now.

"We're gonna die. We're alone, fighting monsters that are never ending."

_ Under the water, we can't be together _

He lost hope. 

Taeil looked straight in Kun's eyes. Despair. Sadness. Pain. No sight of hope, of wanting to fight ever again.

Taeil took Kun's face into his hands, holding his world into them.

"We have to do it. We have to save the world. They need us to save them. We need each other, i will never let you down. You saved me, i saved you. We have to keep going. We can do it. We did it so many times." Taeil spoke in short sentences, his mind not strong enough to form long, elaborated phrases, but it will do. Kun just needed a push up, and Taeil was always here for him. He put Kun's hair behind his ear. When did his hair got so long? "We're getting there. We're getting Paris back, little by little. Can't you see the Eiffel Tower? She was invisible not so long ago. We're getting there. We can do it."

Kun looked a bit relieved, into Taeil's eyes. He wasn't alone. He had Taeil to hold to. 

"Let's take a little break. We can enter this apartment, eat cake and take a bit of care of ourselves, okay? We deserve it."

Kun nodded. They were a complete mess. Taeil slowly opened the window and got in. He found cake, some food and scissors. Kun sat in the bathroom, understanding Taeil's intentions. His hair was really long, it disturbed him when fighting. Taeil sat next to him, holding his hair gently, cutting it. Kun shivers from Taeil's touch, from his delicacy. Taeil tried to be the softest as possible, not to hurt Kun more than he already was.

The end result was pretty short, but to Kun's liking. Practical. They stayed in the apartment for almost two hours, taking care of each other, eating cake and trying to forget the black sky and dying silence in these usually busy streets. Taeil tried to heal Kun as best as he could. It wasn't deep injuries, but still. At least the younger stopped bleeding, and was breathing normally. The number of scars on their body was something they both got used to.

Taeil didn't heard Kun's laugh. He smiled, he looked a bit more relaxed. But no laughing. He missed this. The normal days, the usual routine, where Rena Rouge and his partner Chat Noir were fighting the villains in Paris street, while flirting and showing off. Now it was just Kun, Taeil and … and who? 

GoWon. Taeil just gasped. Kun looked at him, surprised. 

"It's GoWon. The Papillon."

"Yeah, it always been her."

"No… it's worse now. Mark… killed Olivia. Yes ! I remember now. Mark killed Olivia and GoWon was so, so mad…"

Kun was shocked. Mark killed Olivia? That was surprising of him. He was still a new hero in Taeil's gang. Why would he does this? 

"It was an accident. We were fighting… Mark is still new and is discovering his power… He killed Olivia without paying attention, and it all exploded. It was so fast…" Taeil gained hope. A little bit. Remembering what happens is helping, at least they now know what happened. Taeil isn't losing his sanity, not too much. Remembering is a way to stay sane.

They went out, on the roof again. They looked at the Eiffel Tower. GoWon was there. She always have been there. Exploding with rage for such a long time. They were holding hands, finding strength in each other touch, in each other presence. Kun's injuries were closed, for Taeil at least. Maybe it was just an illusion, as always. That's something Kun did a lot. Hiding things from Taeil. Hiding his scars, he even did illusions of him fighting next to Taeil. They're weaker than the real one. Taeil had to see Kun dying multiple time. They argued about that. Kun always denied it. That he didn't made illusions, not when he's already weak like that. Taeil didn't know. Did he wanted to know? Maybe he was really losing his mind. Maybe they were both alone, and always way too weak to continue to fight.

But it was why they were chosen. Because they will always fight. Until their last breath. To save everyone. To save each other, too. They had so much pressure, from the citizens, to they're owns members. Kids yelling 'You're so strong!' when saving them was a benediction and a curse. If they lost the fight, what would this kid think? How much of losers they were? 

Kun kissed Taeil. It surprised the latter, but he was happy about it. For a brief moment. They kissed with passion, despair. Like it was their last time. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't, either way, it gives hope. To have someone to fight with. They both transformed. Their kwamis where out of energy. Even more than Kun and Taeil. They tried to feed them, but transforming multiple times a day required so many energy coming from them, they didn't even talked. Sleeping was their only activity, out of transforming their holders. 

Kun holds Taeil's hand. They jumped, running on Paris rooftops, getting nearer to the final Tower, maybe their final fight. It wasn't the end, GoWon was still inaccessible. They'll have to fight stupid waves of villains again. 

"I love you" Taeil said, out of the blue. Kun smiled, more sincere. 

"Me too. Thank you" Kun was charged. His battery were now full- well, not really, but Taeil made him feel better. He had Love, he had Hope. A little bit. 

_ Then why do we jump in ? _

They dropped on the ground. The streets were the most dangerous places as of right now. The villains weren't that strong, but their infinity was their biggest point. They could already see all of them coming for them. Their eyes reflected GoWon's. She wants them dead. It's not 

a regular fight. She's out for blood, for revenge. Her state of rage is so strong, she destroyed Paris, the sky, and his heroes. They look at each other, full of … not hope. Full of love. Asking each other to stay alive. Or it would announce the end. 

They start running towards their enemies, better to attack directly than being attacked. 'Start strong, finish stronger' was one of their motto. Each fight make them learn more. About attacks, about their power, their relationship. Knowledge is the key to become stronger. But in the case, the correct words would be 'stay strong'. They had to, to survive, to save everyone. 

Kun started to make illusions appear, to distract the others villains. They were way too much for the two of them. His clones couldn't do much, except making the duo gain time. This part of Paris was their favorite to fight. GoWon had a way to make villains appear near the Eiffel Tower, for some reason. And so, Taeil remembers every way he defeated his enemies. His staff was heavier in his hands, not as light and useful as before. He used his claws more than he should, letting his cat instinct act for him. Was it Plagg's doing? Maybe. Didn't ask him yet. He's glad, it saved him more than he can count. His stick was useful to push villains in the river, which caused them to disappear, thankfully. 

Kun did the same, pushing them in the water. Easily. 

But they didn't saw the next wave coming. Bigger. Stronger. Smarter. GoWon saw them coming. They won't have her. She will. Taeil yelled at Kun, to watch out, to hide on the rooftop. They're not tall enough. Taeil joined him. They ran. But they're not fast enough. Kun started screaming, out of panic. He was scared, so scared. They were never that strong before. They ran, ran so fast. They couldn't even feel their legs anymore, trying to stay near the river. Wait.

_ Why do we jump in ? _

Maybe. The river. 

The looked at each other while running, having the same idea. If the river defeat the villains, it could at least weaken the stronger ones. They griped each other hand, ran towards the river as fast as they could. And they jump in.

_ Under the water, we die. _

**Author's Note:**

> hm hello lmao  
> this is a result of the kunil syndrom ig, i missed them and pof  
> also we've been talking a LOT about this au with yui recently so might as well just, write it  
> i didnt beta lmao sorry ig  
> also, ill maybe  
> surely  
> do another chapter ? do a collection ? this is just a part of what we talked about, so except more angst and despair but also fluff ;;;;
> 
> anyway, hope you liked it <3   
> tell me ur thoughts :D


End file.
